30th Flying Training Wing (U.S. Army Air Forces)
The 30th Flying Training Wing was a training wing of the United States Army Air Forces. It was last assigned to the Flying Division, Air Training Command, and was disbanded on 13 October 1946 at Randolph Field, Texas. History The wing was a World War II command and control organization which supported Training Command flight schools in the Lower Great Lakes and Southeastern United States. The assigned schools provided phase III advanced two-engine flying training for air cadets, along with advanced B-24 Invader and B-25 Mitchell transition training for experienced pilots for reassignment to other flying units. Single-engine transition training was also instructed. Air cadet graduates of the advanced schools were commissioned as second lieutenants, received their Aircrew Badge ("wings") and were reassigned to operational or replacement training units operated by one of the four numbered air fores in the zone of interior. As training requirements changed during the war, schools were activated and inactivated or transferred to meet those requirements.Manning, Thomas A. (2005), History of Air Education and Training Command, 1942–2002. Office of History and Research, Headquarters, AETC, Randolph AFB, Texas ASIN: B000NYX3PC Lineage * Established as 30th Flying Training Wing on 17 December 1942 : Activated on 26 December 1942 : Disbanded on 13 October 1946.30th Flying Training Wing, lineage and history document Air Force Historical Agency, Maxwell AFB, Alabama Assignments * Army Air Forces Southeast Training Center, 26 December 1942 * Army Air Forces Eastern Flying Training Command, 15 September 1943 * Army Air Forces Western Flying Training Command, 15 December 1945 * Army Air Forces Flying Training Command, 1 January 1946 * Flying Division, Air Training Command, 1 July-13 October 1946. Training aircraft The two-engine advanced flying schools flew several trainers, designed for different tactical aircraft * The Cessna AT-17 (AT-8)s were used for transport pilot training * The Curtiss-Wright AT-9 was a high-performance trainer, to simulate P-38 Lightning two-engine fighters * The Beechcraft AT-10 was used for bomber pilot training Assigned pilot schools ; Blytheville Army Airfield, Blytheville, Arkansas : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Two Engine): : Opened: July 1942, Closed: November 1945 (AT-10, AT-17)www.accident-report.com: Blytheville Army Airfield : Later become USAF Blytheville (Eaker) Air Force Base, Closed 1992 ; Columbus Army Airfield, Columbus, Mississippi : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Two Engine): : 26th Two-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: March 1942, Closed: August 1945 (AT-8, AT-9, AT-10, AT-17) : Now USAF Columbus Air Force Base ; Freeman Army Airfield, Seymour, Indiana : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Two Engine): : 33d Two-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: June 1943, Closed: February 1945 (AT-10)www.accident-report.com: Freeman Army Airfield ; George Army Airfield, Lawrenceville, Illinois : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Two Engine): : 30th Two-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: September 1942, Closed: July 1944 (AT-9, AT-10) : Transferred to I Troop Carrier Command, September 1944 ; Moody Army Airfield, Valdosta, Georgia : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Two Engine): : 31st Two-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: January 1942, Closed: September 1944 (AT-9, AT-10, AT-17)www.accident-report.com: Moody Army Airfield : Became Transition School for B-25s, A-26s, September 1944; Now USAF Moody Air Force Base ; Stuttgart Army Airfield, Stuttgart, Arkansas : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Two Engine): : 32d Two-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: May 1943, Closed: September 1944 (AT-10)www.accident-report.com: Stuttgart Army Airfield : Field opened September 1942, used for Glider training until April 1943; became single-engine P-40, P-41 transition school September 1944, Closed December 1945 ; Turner Army Airfield, Albany, Georgia : AAF Pilot School (Advanced Two Engine): : 23d Two-Engine Flying Training Group : Opened: July 1941, Closed: September 1944 (AT-7, AT-9, AT-10, AT-17)www.accident-report.com: Turner Army Airfield : Became B-25 Mitchell transition school, September 1944; later Turner Air Force Base, Closed 1967 Stations * Jackson Army Airbase, Mississippi, 26 December 1942 * Columbus Army Airfield, Mississippi, 15 September 1943 * Turner Army Airfield, Georgia, 13 September 1944 * Randolph Field, Texas, 31 Jul-13 Oct 1946. See also * Army Air Forces Training Command * Other Eastern Flying Training Command Flight Training Wings: : 27th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Basic Flight Training : 28th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Advanced Flight Training, Single Engine : 29th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Primary Flight Training : 74th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Classification/Preflight/Specialized/Navigation : 75th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Gunnery : 76th Flying Training Wing (World War II) Specialized Four-Engine Training References Category:Training wings of the United States Army Air Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946